chasescollisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Andrea Welles
Biography Andrea Welles was a tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. She placed 10th and was the last tribute to die in the games. She was killed by a bull muttation for refusing to attend the feast. Storyline Season 1 Unfortunates In District 11, a young girl named Andrea is the first tribute reaped. She cries as she walks up, and tells her mom to watch after her siblings for her. The male tribute is Jay Watts, tells Andrea she is a strong and beautiful young woman who can overcome all odds. She thanks him, but is clearly slightly off-put. Party of 24 Brenner attempts to kiss Enna, but she shoves him back, causing him to lose balance and fall off the chariot, where he barely moves out of the way to avoid being hit by the District 11 chariot. After narrowly missing Brenner, the District 11 tributes are a bit surprised. Jay then holds onto Andrea, who struggles out of his arms. Aivius comments that the two don't seem to have much chemistry. Swim or Sink Kalise approaches Jay about an alliance because of their melanin, and during the conversation, Leo and Andrea join them, and the four of them agree to team up. As they finish, Eliza walks up, causing them to drop silent. Eliza asks them what they are doing, and Leo replies they are talking about how he has food poisoning and vomited all night last night, causing Eliza to get grossed out and leave. Bloodbathed Andrea runs for a backpack but reaches it at the same time as Haeden, and the two fight over it. Hearing this, Jay runs over and shoves Haeden off of Andrea. He finds a knife in the backpack as he gets up, but chooses to retreat with Andrea and Leo. Nightfall Leo, Andrea, and Jay walk into a large open field, with golden grass growing a few feet tall as far as the eye can see. In the sky are portraits of Hera and Drake. Leo, realizing Kalise isn't with them, decides to return to the caves to search for her, but Andrea refuses, saying it is too dangerous. Leo leaves his supplies with Andrea and Jay, as they begin to set up a camp. Meanwhile, in the plains, Jay and Andrea have fallen asleep, when Jay awakens to the smell of smoke. He notices that the pictures of Hera and Drake are now absent from the sky. He stands up to see the fire burning across the plains, quickly approaching the campsite. He shakes Andrea awake and tells her to run, before going for the backpack. Just as he picks up the backpack, two fireballs spring from the fire, right where Andrea was sleeping, and the other directly hitting Jay in the chest, knocking him back into the grass, which begins to ignite. Andrea hears Jay scream as he burns but seeing no way to help him, she runs into the caves. Call of Death In the wide-open pastures, Andrea, Leo, and Kalise disagree on where to spend the night. Andrea first suggests walking to a nearby barn, but due to Andrea's age, Kalise doesn't trust her judgment, opting to stay in the field because she didn't know if they would reach it by nightfall. Leo prefers the shelter of the barn, and heads off with Andrea, leaving Kalise alone. As night begins to fall, Kalise notices the cattle stomping their feet and glaring at her with strangely human eyes. Freaked out, she runs for the barn. As the starts to run, the heard of cattle follow, stampeding towards her. She sprints, and while she is exhausted, she manages to gain on the cattle and beat them into the barn, where she meets up with Leo and Andrea, who already had begun to rest. Feast As Leo and Kalise prepare to head to the cornucopia, Andrea refuses, saying that they can't force her to go anywhere. Kalise scoffs that Andrea can't be reasoned with, and the two decide to set off without her, leaving Andrea alone in the barn. 8 strikes and Andrea is taken by surprise when one of the cattle burst through the wall in the barn. Fearing for her life, she manages to make it out of the barn but is slammed into by another one of the cattle, knocking her to the ground. She begins running towards the caves but is intercepted a few feet away from them by a bull, who impales her through the throat, causing her to bleed profusely, as the bull drops her to the ground. Abilities Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Category:District 11